The invention is generally concerned with incineration of both toxic and non-toxic waste material. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and method for modification of a preheater-type kiln into an efficient waste incinerator.
Various attempts have been made to dispose of waste materials through the use of incinerators. Such attempts have included rotary kilns or furnaces of a similar nature, and reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,959 (Wheildon); 2,212,062 (Duerr et al); 2,501,977 (Wallerstedt et al.); 3,436,061 (Zinn); 3,584,609 (Lerner); and 3,861,336 (Koyanagi) as illustrative of such prior attempts.
Disposal of waste materials with currently known systems have been satisfactory to some extent, however, difficulties remain. Such difficulties relate to a continuing need for more efficient systems for waste disposal. These needs are exacerbated by increasing waste generation and accumulation in the face of more restrictive environmental regulation. Furthermore, hazardous wastes have recently been recognized as presenting more significant problems than earlier thought, and therefore effective means for disposing of waste of this type are particularly desirable.